Love beyond the dog ears
by Kerinauu
Summary: Kagome is new to town and she meets Sango Miroku and InuYasha and they become her friends. But does she feel more for one? InuKag SanMiro Rating just in case
1. Welcome Kagome!

**I'm so sorry that my stories totally suck and I really want reviews because I feel like some random chick.. But I don't want to seem like I beg but ya Reviews are very nice! Ok I don't know what the use of putting this in it for but here: **

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha... But I'de love too! Smiles **

Chapter One: Kagome has arrived!

Kagome looked out to the clear blue sky. The crisp blue melting into her dark chocolate eyes. Her long black hair gracfully lied across her shoulder over her white tanktop with black outlining. Her white pants resting carefully upon the seat in the clean, beautiful car. She managed out a sigh as her eyes searched around the area outside of her metal cage.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Her mother said moving her eyes slightly to the right of her but keeping her eyes plastered to the road ahead.

"Nothing.." Kagome managed to let past her lips as she leaned her head onto the glass.

"I'm nervous too, Kagome.." Her mom said facing her head ahead of her and shifting her hand to make the car park causing Kagome's head to slightly move along the glass and make her lift it and look to her right.

Kagome set eyes on the 2 story brick house. The roof was layers of black roofing tiles and the chimney and pearl white. The garage door was white with a gold handle and with a beautiful garden infront of the light brown colored wood porch. The door was a white with 3 windows each having a plain design but enhanced the beauty surronding the house. Her brown eyes sparkled as she opened the door letting her black sandals make contact with the pavement along their driveway.

"I see the movers have already made it to our new beautiful house!" Her mom said with a large grin to Kagome who smiled back as she chased for her mother who entered throught the door frame into a beautiful inside of the house. Kagome's eyes shifted left to right and up to down as she ventured around the rooms.

"It is so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed watching as her mom ran out to lock their midnight black colored car and quickly went to her room noticing 2 movers standing there.

"Um... Hi!" Kagome said as she turned the doorknob to see the 2 figures in her room.

"Hello... We need your help knowing where you want us to move the stuff," and with that Kagome bolted in happily assisting them decorate her large sky blue room.

----

Inu-Yasha slipped out of his door and looked to meet his new bestfriends with a grin. Sango greeted him with large caramel eyes and her long brown hair let loose, for once. And a strong purple pair of eyes with jet black hair ontop of it. Sango wore a green shirt with a white vest upon it. She had a white skirt with a green, exact same as the shirt, lined along the bottom of it. She wore white decorated shoes with some black with green laces.

Miroku on the other hand wore a dark purple shirt along with plain black jeans having one silver chained connecting both side of one pocket. He wore black shoes with white laces and a bit of a silver trim. Inu-Yasha wore a red t-shirt with a white design on it. He wore baggy black pants and black shoes. His long silver hair shining back to the sun and his golden eyes beaming in the morn. His ears, cute as usual, were blowing in the bit of wind that was rare for this type of day, but neither of them felt it.

"Are we going to go now?" Sango said with her large eyes shooting open from the smile into a puzzled face as she looked to her best friends.

"Feh, where too?" Inu-Yasha said as he looked to Miroku who had a smiling face, "what are you smiling about!" He said as he walked off his steps crossing his arms and glaring to him.

"I heard there is a new family in town," he said letting his smile creep away into a blank look, "from what people have said they have a beautiful daughter!" There was a loud echo which caused the birds set carelessly on random objects to fly off into the clear sky.

"Creep!" Sango screamed glaring to him and a large pink mark across his face.

"I meant we could greet her to the neighbourhood! You know, show her the ropes!" Miroku said touching the painful spot that Sango gave him and sighed.

"Feh.. Better then standing here all day.. Where does she live anyway?" Inu-Yasha asked with his ears perked up, "she lives around the block I can smell a new scent.. Unless its another pesky runt," Inu-Yasha said walking down the sidewalk causing his 2 friends to chase him and smile.

About 5 minutes later they walked to meet a shining black car set beside the sidewalk and a moving truck in the driveway. Inu-Yasha placed his hand on the metal white mailbox with a gold handel causing him to yelp in pain of the heat on it. He looked to the door and let out a smirk.

"Lets go then," he said walking along the pavement listening to the rustling inside from the movers. The three walked to the door and cautiously knocked on the white door watching an older woman scurry down the stairs to greet them.

"What a beautiful woman.." Inu-Yasha whispered to Miroku nudging him in the stomach with a growl causing Sango to glare at them.

"Hello, we've come to welcome you to the neighbourhood!" Sango said quickly gaining her focus and smiling towards the older woman.

"Oh thank you! My name is Ms. Higurashi. I have a daughter and a son.. Would you like to meet them?" She said with a smiling causing Miroku to nudge Inu-Yasha at the sound of the word _daughter_.

"That would be wonderful!" Sango said letting out a wide smile spread across her face as she looked to her.

"Kagome, Souta.. Come down here!" She yelled softly but enough to get a reply of 'ok' and listen to foot steps come from the 2 stair cases. From one the young 15 year old scurried down and the other a young boy with midnight black hair wearing a plain blue shirt with white pants and grey shoes run down the stairs.

"This is my daughter Kagome.. And this is my son Souta! I'll let you guys chat while I help the movers!" She walked at a fast pase to the living room leaving the five in the room.

"Hello, I'm Miroku this is Sango and here is Inu-Yasha," Miroku said pointing to his friends.

"Hi, I'm Kagome.. I'm 15," she said finding a end table very nice to stare at as she rubbed her arm shyly, "and Souta is 8," she said out watching Souta blush and look up.

"Um... Hi. Bye!" He said as the blush grew and he quickly ran up the stairs living the four there.

"Not very social, is the runt?" Inu-Yasha said with a smirk causing Kagome to look to him. She never saw them seeing as she was to shy to look. When she raised her eyes she found the dog demon catching more of a glimpse then the beautiful girl and the handsome guy. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to watch her move her dark brown eyes search him causing him to look angrily to her.

"What are you looking at!" He yelled getting into a football position causing a chuckle from Miroku to come. Kagome only gasped then blushed as she looked down. She wasn't always the most social person but could always be social when she knew you.

"Oh um.. Sorry! I was looking at.." She said as she rubbed her arm more causing pink to show on it from rubbing it so much. Sango laughed and looked to her, "you have erm... Ears.." She said looking up to him with a small smile causing him to look to the ground.

"Of course I do! Mine are just different from you stupid humans.." He said with a huff letting his two arms hit roughly against his chest causing Sango to roll her eyes.

"Kagome, would you like to go to the mall with us?" Sango said smiling causing Kagome's face to light up with a wide smile and a nod of her head.

"I'de love too!" She said running to her mom asking if she could. She ran back and nod her head as they exit through the door letting the heat beam down on them. Inu-Yasha just smiled to the heat. He mainly never seemed affected, but he never seems to be in anyway. Sango played with her skirt as they walked in the silence then looked to Miroku who was staring to her affectionatley.

"Sango..." He said with shutting his eyes then getting a smack on the cheek and letting out a sigh.

"Pervert!" She screamed hiding the faint blush that was on her face before running up to Kagome and Inu-Yasha having Miroku soon trail behind. They had arrived to Inu-Yasha's house and walked to the garage as it was flown open to meet a beautiful red car. Inu-Yasha quickly slid into the driver's seat and Kagome went to the back.

"Kagome..." Miroku said looking to her causing two pools of chocolate to look back, "why don't you sit in the front" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out gently. She only nodded and looked to the driver relazing against the seat with his arm crossed and his eyes shut. She blushed when Miroku asked if she was going in or looking at Inu-Yasha all day. She quickly hopped into the car and it began to drive off leaving the large amount of giant houses in the background.

"Miroku always have to sit beside Sango.." Inu-Yasha said inbetween small smirks.

"Oh, sorry then... I neve-,"

"Why we're you staring at me again!" He said with a growl as her drove making Kagome look down with a large splash of pink on her face.

"I was daydreaming, nothing more, nothing less!" She managed to let out with a sigh and sank into her seat listening to the giggling coming from the back causing her to blush even more as she hid it. The car came to a hault and the car doors flew open as they all stepped out into the much more colder air from outside then in the car. They looked to the large mall as they began walking. Sango and Miroku smiling, Inu-Yasha with a blank face and Kagome looking to the ground. They let the doors fling side to side as they made contact with inside the mall letting the new house smell go away. They all just smelt cinnabons and some wood from stores. Kagome looked up with a smile and look to the three.

"Well... What should we do first!" Kagome said beginning to let her social out putting her arms around Sango and Miroku.

"How about the book store?" Miroku said causing Kagome to send him a wide grin.

"Sure!" She let out as she skipped to it.

"Wow, major mood swing," Sango let out watching Kagome twirl around with her black hair slashing through the air and tapping lightly against her back. She turned to see Inu-Yasha growling _way_ more then usual then turned to where him and his friend's eyes met. She saw long black hair in a ponytail with dark chocolate eyes. She wore a pink dress that reached between her hip and her knees. It was leather and stuck to her. She wore several white and pink braclets on one arm and a silver braclet on the other. Her shoes were high-heeled sandal with a beautiful design and her skin looked like pale. She smirked as Kagome walked up to the group and she walked over.

"What the hell do you want Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha yelled letting his fangs show as her growled to her. She only smiled and walked up.

"Thats no way to talk to your girlfriend now is it?" She said letting her cheesy grin rip out the other four's souls. Kagome looked to her with a slight smile but half of it was disguisted as she sent Kagome a growl then placed her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck as she grabbed her hips her pulled Kikyo into a hug.

"Your right, I'm sorry," Inu-Yasha replied with a sigh as Kikyo lifted her head to meet brown with a bright amber. Kikyo slowly leaned in but felt a large force shove her hardly to the ground, "in your dreams, Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha screamed as him and his friends stormed off. Sango and Miroku were laughing causing Inu-Yasha ears to sink to his head and glare to the two, "whats so funny!" Inu-Yasha glared as they stopped and looked to him with another giggle.

"We never knew how romantic you could be, Inu-Yasha!" Miroku said as Sango placed her hand over her mouth to stop the laughing but Inu-Yasha only growled.

"I was faking it! You two have such sick-minds!" He screamed as he turned off and sat at a table with Kagome and the other two following.

"Why don't we get some food, I'm starving!" Sango said as she looked for a hotdog stand and spotted it, "ok so ramen for Inu-Yasha, obvvvvvviously, 2 hotdogs for me and the perv and Kagome?" She said with a smile causing Kagome to smile like her reflection.

"I'll have a hotdog aswell," she said as she watched Sango nod her head as Miroku trailed along like her dog. Inu-Yasha and Kagome fell deadly silent but were amused by the sound of talking in the background.

"Whos Kikyo?" Kagome managed to say startling Inu-Yasha and look back to her.

"Shes the most _popular_ girl in our school thats like 2 minutes away.. She always comes and bugs me and treats my friend's like dirt.. Mainly Sango because she said she may become my girlfriend one day and she was suppose to be," he let out a giggle and Kagome gave him a smile as he continued, "she always thinks shes better then everyone around her and she gets jealous of girls that hang around me," that made Kagome let out a hard laugh as she traced the table with her hand and the other holding onto her mouth, "whats so funny!" He yelled out getting tired of random laughs.

"I see your a babe magnet, Inu-chan!" She said letting out more of a laugh causing Inu-Yasha to lay back in the chair with a small smile.

"Feh, I don't care, as long as you don't become one of my many fans..." Kagome paused at this and looked angrily to him.

"Who said I even liked you that way!" She screamed

"Then why were you checking me out!" He yelled with a smirk at the thing he said watching her temper rise.

"I was DAYDREAMING! Not checking you out! Why would I check you out!" She screamed as she stood from the table and stormed off to Sango and Miroku to help carry things leaving Inu-Yasha sitting there.

"Feh, wench, whatever.." He noticed the whole foodcourt staring at him and her looked around with a creeped out look and glared back to the table watching the ramen be placed under his nose as he quickly dug in. Kagome wouldn't looks to him but instead Sango and Miroku with a lot of smiles.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Miroku asked curiously as he noticed Kagome blushed but still had her face red from anger.

"About how she was checking me out," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk causing Kagome to shoot her head up with a glare.

"I wasn't checking you out!"

"Sure you weren't, wench.."

"Why would I think of you like that your just a friend!"

"I bet you wish I was more!" He yelled causing her to sit down and eat her hotdog ignoring the jerk across from her. _Why don't yell at him back! Ugh, he is SUCH a jerk!_ She finished it and waited for Miroku to finish his and they quickly went to the bookstore. Kagome called for Inu-Yasha and he joined her quickly.

"Look! Its a book on _Cute Dogs_! Souta loves dogs!" Inu-Yasha growled and took the book and lookedf through it giving a glare to Kagome.

"I'm a far cuter one then any of these!" He hissed as he walked back to the lane he was in. He left Kagome blinking. _Hes a better dog? Is that because of the ears?_ She let out a sigh and walked to Sango, who had good choice in books, and quickly both found ones they liked. They noticed the time was flying by and quickly jolted to the car. Kagome was still confused on the 'I'm a far cuter one then any of these!' comment from Inu-Yasha. She blinked an looked to her two books as Inu-Yasha spied the book and Kagome could hear him growl.

**Ugh this took me awhile but I hope it was worth reviews! RR! )**


	2. Ayame and who!

**Hi! I found people actually liking my story which makes me extremley happy! Ok with Krane Highschool I made up randomly because I dunno things like that but ya.. Basically all this, if stupid, was a random thought or name.. Anyway please enjoy it!**

It has bein' 2 weeks since then and everyone simply adored Kagome in the neighbourhood. She always pondered on why girls would attack Inu-Yasha and when she called him she found out.

Kagome was lying on her bed looking up to her white ceiling with a sigh. Kagome was bored, excited and terrified. In 1 day she would go to Krane Highschool and she was extremely nervous. She was still shy towards others but was a talker with the gang. She giggled at how Inu-Yasha had to cover her mouth to shut her up once.

"I'll call Inu-Yasha about why the girls would actually like him!" She said in a small whisper reaching for her white phone and quickly dialing his number.

"Hello?" She smiled when he picked up.

"Hi, its Kagome!"

"Feh, what do you want?" He growled he wasn't pleased with getting phone calls... He was much more of a computer MSN chatter.

"Tell me, why _would_ the girls like you?" She said with curiosity as he smirked.

"They are obsessed about my ears.." Oh yes! The ears, how they gained so much attention! No one considered him weird with ears, but normally the few did. The girls would squeal at them and jump to him causing Sango and Miroku to stop them. Thats why his anger rose when Kagome gasped about his ears, normally people would walk up to him and start squealing. This made Kagome remeber the whole thing she did when she first saw them causing a blush to crawl onto her face. "Are you blushing again!" She blushed more to this, being the one who blushes a lot. She only regained her focus and gave a cold glare to the wall.

"No! Why would I be blushing!" She shouted into the phone hearing a thump at the other end causing her to gasp. "Inu-Yasha? Are you there!" She shouted which would make her hear a large moan as he grabbed the phone again.

"STOP YELLING! My ears are sensitive!" He growled causing Kagome to gasp.

"I'm so sorry!" She said calmly as she gasped even more.

"You should be, wench!" He let out a sigh then leaned onto his bed, "I have to go. See ya later!" He said hearing a bye at the other end and he smiled. She hung up the phone and let out another sigh. _What am I going to do all day? I'm sooooo bored!_ It was about 2 P.M. She decided to draw and found herself drawing her and her friends. She enjoyed the picture and colored it in with a smile. She mainly adored the Inu-Yasha she did, even though it was as good as the others. She found herself blushing as she looked to the picture then quickly snapped herself out of the look. She noticed it was 3:30 now which made her gasp. She jolted to her computer bringing up her MSN finding no one on but she had an e-mail. She clicked to it and deleted it. _Borrrrrrriiiiinggg_... She couldn't stand it she had to go and see the others before she went insane.

She quickly marched down the stairs to smile to Souta and Hiko, his girlfriend. She thought it was so adorable, and so was Hiko! She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a white dress with running shoes. She had freckles spread across her face which only made her more sweeter looking. Her and Souta were both going to the same school, which made her mom think that Souta was so cute with a girlfriend. She quickly went to the door opening it then letting out a shout.

"I'm going to visit Inu-Yasha!" She said as she quickly got out and started walking. When she finally made it to his house she noticed a blue car in his drive way. She quickly ran up the steps and knocked. Inu-Yasha gasped when he saw Kagome at the door letting her in with a growl and walking to the living room when Kagome's eyes locked onto someone. She had long auburn hair that reached to her hips and she had gorgeous green eyes with a smile that was on her face. She wore a tanktop that was red and she wore black jeans. She kept commenting on the 'puffy' jean ends with a giggle.

"Ayame this is Kagome. Kagome - Ayame.. My new girlfriend," Kagome felt her heart break as she looked to the smiling girl as she waved to her sweetly.

"H-Hi Ayame... I'm glad Inu-Yasha found someone to help his anger dim down!" Kagome felt sick but she refused for the sudden erge of bursting out crying to appear. She could only put on the most fake smile ever causing Inu-Yasha to blink and sit next to Ayame who leaned onto his shoulder. Kagome sat on a chair looking to the ground close to tears. _Don't cry, dammit! Whats to cry about? Ya Inu-chan got a girlfriend so stop crying!_ She let a little tear hit the black carpet noticing they weren't paying attention but Inu-Yasha was feriously tickling Ayame to death.

"I-I have to go.." She said as she flew open his door and started running letting the tears she held inside her shaking body quickly drip out. It was now 4 and was pretty cold for summer. It made her tears feel like ice cutting at her skin as she clenched her fists and ran to her backyard leaning on her tree and sulking. _Why am I crying.. WHY!_ She found herself crying more as she asked herself her body, trembling in the cold breeze as she watched a leaf dance in the wind as she leaned into her shivering body. She sat there for 10 minutes at most and went in letting her body get warmed by the fire as she jolted to her room searching frantically around. When she found it she opened it and grabbed her pen setting it firmly to the paper to start writing.

-------

Sango let out a sigh looking to the girl hungry guy as she grabbed him by his ear and glared to him.

"Oh come on! I want to see it!" He shouted looking to the modeling show going on in the mall causing Sango to growl and him cowardly walk towards her with a smirk.

"I called you here for a reason you know!" Sango growled to him watching him nod.

"Yes, I know... But why?"

"Because of Ayame! Inu-Yasha's new girlfriend! I find them a horrible pair and when Kagome finds out she will be heart broken!" She said as her caramel eyes deepened into his with sadness.

"I can't believe Inu-Yasha would go out with her... Want to get a slushie!" He said smiling causing Sango to sigh and nod her head yes to the subject change as they walked over to the Slushie stand.

"Hello.. What would you like?" The man said smiling.

"I'de like blueberry and him er...Cherry!" She said watching Miroku nod his head at the kind he wanted grabbing his wallet saying he'de pay for it.

"Um.. Thank you!" She said as she smiled grabbing their slushies and scurring off towards a table as they slurpped loudly with giggles being exchanged.

"Sango.." Miroku said looking down to the table as she noticed him stiffen she could only blush and look to him more. His hands were placed on the icy cold container filled with the red colored slush. He could feel himself shake and removed his hands from the cup and lifted his head to focus his attention on the cup. His eyes shook rapidly and his eyes with frost on them from the container.

"Yes.. Miroku..?" She said as he looked up to her. _Is he going to ask me out! I hope he does-... No I mean doesn't!_

"I have a brain-freeeeeeeeze!" He shouted and rubbed at his hair causing Sango to smirk._... I can't believe he didn't ask me out! I could ask him out.. But then he'de get all perverted... Great! What should I do! _She looked to the table with a sigh then looked up noticing no one there. She searched left to right and angrily growled. _Hes probably off looking for a girl! That sick minded pervert!_ She growled more at this thought as she glared around to notice his slushy still sitting there. She let out a sigh and started shouting for him.

"Miroku? Mirok-!" She was stopped by two strong arms pulling her up and embracing her. She blushed enormously as he did this and felt her back getting rubbed. She blushed more but found herself not pushing away from him but pulling into him.

"Where should we go now?" His breath went down her neck causing a shiver in her spine. His breath touched her ear making her blush extremely noticable. She placed her arms around his shoulders to look up to two purple pools staring at her.

"H-How about.. H-Home?" She said nervously as he pushed her away noticing her dark blush hidden behind her brown locks of hair. He smiled and nodded as they walked out. _Does she like me? She wasn't pushing me back..._ He only felt his smile creep onto his face as they entered the black car and drove off leaving the mall in their tracks.

------

Ayame set her hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and sighed. He looked to her watching his ears perk up as she looked to him giggling then giving him a serious face that he blinked at.

"Whats wrong?" Inu-Yasha said feeling a growl come through his teeth.

"I-I have to do something important that could ruin our realtionship.." She said looking to the ground with one hand on her knee and the other behind her back. Inu-Yasha looked to her seriously with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" He felt close to shoving her off the couch. Their realtionship has bein' happening for a week but Kagome never knew, Inu-Yasha had forgot to tell her.

"I-I... Take this!" She let out large amounts of cream whip all over his head as she grabbed the strawberry she had and put it on top watching Inu-Yasha smirk and hit her in the head with a pillow. Today was a good day for him so he was playful.. But when it came to Kagome being around, and the others, he seemed to need to regain his maturity.. He hated being playful but Ayame was, how to say it, **extremely** playful.. He was thinking of breaking up with her but she would get angry at him. His mind was in a twist as he grabbed the strawberry and ate it with a smirk looking to the time. It was now 9 PM.. He couldn't believe it and quickly looks to Ayame who hit him with a pillow and a gigle.

"You best be going Ayame.. Its pretty late!"

"Oh my god! I'm so dead! I have to go, ok, ok! Bye Inu!"

"Ya, bye!" She stormed off hearing a car start and drive off in the distance. He grew bored easily and went to his room looking to his computer with a large smirk on his face.

"Prank.." He said as he sat down. He made a new e-mail and looked to which kagome's was. He nodded his head and started to type it out with a smirk. He had to call Miroku about his plan with a small smile. He knew this would upset her but he needed a good laugh. Sango, on the other hand, would slap Inu-Yasha and start yelling at him so he grabbed his phone and called Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Inu-Yasha.. I have an plan for the wench..."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid! Kagome!"

"Oh... Sure whatever.." The phone hung up and Inu-Yasha crossed his arms with a growl. It wasn't like Miroku to turn down a prank unless something big was on his mind. Inu-Yasha blinked at what would be on his mind but didn't care. He snuggled under the blankets after he turned off the light and fell into a quiet slumber.

Kagome was sighing as she fell onto her bed letting more tears escape from her eyes to stain the sheets of this day. She looked up and sighed turning to her picture of her and her friends. _School tomorrow... _She let out a sight sigh as she pulled over her blankets and let her head rest on the pillow. Her tears got absorbed by the pillow as she growled.

"Why can't I stop crying!" Was the last thing she said loudly before she passed out.

**Well... There it is.. I hope you guys like it.. And sorry for spelling mistakes.. Hehe... Anyway please review I love reviewness! Keri**


	3. First School Day

**For those who are dying I'm making a chapter for you! I love you all but your killing me! I'm sorry I don't have much time to write out any chapters and I had to reread my story to remeber it... Anyway I hope you guys will be pleased with me making a chapter! **

---

A loud ring echoed throughout the room as a rustle of sheets and blankets was made. Kagome opened her eyes with blurrs and hit her alarm clock. Her body slid off her bed as she made her blankets and slowly made her way to the shower. _God, its 6 AM! I have to be ready though. _She slid on her clothes and brushed out her long black hair watching it's shine return as she took a sit in her computer desk chair opening her e-mail and looking to one named "What Beauty You Possess, Kagome!". She blinked, knowing it wasn't spam, and opened it reading:

_Dear, beautiful, Kagome: _

_After many watchings of your activites past the couple days I memorized how you hair moved, looked and smelled. Many would call me a creep, I am not if you worry, and I hope to see you at school. My love for you is as pure as your heart. May god bless you till the end of eternity, and love be showered upon your lovely head. _

_Love from, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

Her eyes sparkled as she made a folder called "Beauty" and moved the e-mail to it then printing it. She had an admirer. She wondered for the hour after making everyone breakfast: what he was like, looked, and how better he was then Inu-Yasha. When the word Inu-Yasha was sent to her head the butter she was spreading gently across the toast was stabbed through the toast and hit the counter. Ayame. She thought of all the googly eyes they would make and hugging, maybe kissing. The tears she shed last night returned soaking into her toast as she through it away, making water drops onto the cold floor.

Her mom walked into the dining room, followed by Souta, and smiled to the breakfast and eating Kagome. Souta hopped to his chair watching his mom sit carefully upon it lying a napkin on her lap.

"Hiko did the funniest thing last night Kagome!" Kagome looked up whiping away the crumbs from her face with a napkin and smiling, "she brought a water gun and started squirting everything! She ended up filling mom's empty vase with water! She has really good aim!" Souta's smile was enough to cheer up the dead, maybe rise it. She giggled and grabbed the plates planting a kiss on her mom's forehead and washing the dishes throwing on her backpack.

"Going to school, bye!" She swung open the door and walked out closing it and looking to her paper with her admirer's message on it. She folded it and continued walking soon arriving to Krane Highschool.

---

Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Inu-Yasha were lying under a tree looking to the smiling Kagome, losing her smile to Ayame's.

"I have something I think you guys should read!" Kagome squeaked handing it to the 4 watching them all read it.

"Someone is quite taken with you, Kagome," Miroku said handing it to her.

"Oh my god that is so adorable!"

"I know isn't it!" Ayame and Sango squealed watching Inu-Yasha shrug and lay back on the tree then looking to Ayame who was giggling while making a maze for an ant.

"Can I talk to you, Ayame?" Said Inu-Yasha standing up lowering his hand to Ayame as she jolted up taking his hand and walking a hearing distance away from the others.

"Yes?" She looked curiously as Inu-Yasha ears dropped to his head.

"I'm breaking up with you," he looked to the now stunned Ayame who gave an angry look to him.

"Your kidding, right! If not, to bad I'm breaking up with you, you, stuck up jerk!" She screamed walking off and glaring to the others who looked weirdly to her.

"Inu-Yasha what did you do!" Miroku said watching Inu-Yasha sit cross-legged doing his thing with his arms that he does all the time.

"I broke up with Ayame, don't make a thing about it before anyone else hears about it, you know, Kikyo, Soyo and Miku." Soyo and Miku, rich and brats! They are best pals of Kikyo and simply adore Inu-Yasha as well. They squeal, giggle and hug him in any sight of him. Inu-Yasha detests them and would smack them if they wouldn't grab his hand and hug it if he tried. They were creepy obsessed, not "Oh my god hes so cute!" then walk away obsessed, **_obsessed_**! They were insanley obsessed.

"Oh honey, break up with Ayame? You shouldn't go out with other girls when you have a girlfriend!" Everyone looked up to Kikyo followed by Soyo and Miku whispering and landing on the ground hugging Inu-Yasha.

"Dammit, Kikyo, I'm not your boyfriend! Go away before I-.." The bell rang and Inu-Yasha jumped up to his ears being sensitive throwing off the fans tripping Kikyo along the way with a smirk making her fall onto her friends. School can be a savior or a pain in the butt. Either way it saved Inu-Yasha from getting suspended or expelled for about to punch Kikyo.

---

Everyone sat on their stools. Sango sitting with Miroku and Kagome with Inu-Yasha at a marble desk.

"Everyone, simple enough to start your first day, my name is Mr. Kiuor and you must make a sculpture with the clay infront of you, begin!" Kagome pondered acouple things: Why did Inu-Yasha break up with Ayame, why this teacher skipped so much on the first day, and what to make for art!

"What are you making, wench," Inu-Yasha said moving his long nails along the clay, "damn claws!" he growled continuing.

"Maybe a volleyball trophy," Kagome, in her old home, was the best volleyball player. She was still the best and always will be. She ran fast, had accurate aiming, always hit the ball no matter the distance, hit hard and was very sporty and a good teammate.

"Feh, volleyball, thats a boring and easy sport." Inu-Yasha said continuing to mold his glob of clay.

"Is not! I could kick your butt at it!"

"Wanna bet? Got a volleyball at your house?"

"Ya, lets go against eachother at my backyard I have a court there!" Her backyard was huge and she loved playing volleyball with her mom. She had a inground GIANT swimming pool, her tree, a hot tub, barbecue and a volleyball court.

"Your on!" Inu-Yasha smirked and looked back to his demented glob growling and putting on gloves so his claws wouldn't ruin it quickly fixing the clay.

"What are you making Inu-chan?" Kagome asked curiously to his soon tall clay spinning on the wheel they put it on. **(AN: Those weird clay spinny things.. Dunno what they are called)**

"1 Don't called me Inu-chan and 2 none of your buisness!" Kagome slightly jumped at the height his voice rose to.

"Mr. Inu-Yasha quiet down!" Yelled the teachers helping a student with the hand movement.

"So Miku how is your Inu-Yasha statue doing!" Soyo said modeling her's.

"Good, and your is really nice too!" They exchanged giggles as Inu-Yasha and the others laughed but Inu-Yasha who was rolling his eyes.

"Nothing like 2 freaks to brighten your day."

--

**I hope this satisfies some of you. Its not long because of how busy I am but I hope you all do enjoy it! Oh and I was hoping for acouple of reviews not hundreds. Not being greedy just needing to know that people will give up time to write about wanting more. Anyway please review!**


	4. He Did It Again!

Kagome let out a soft yawn, moving her chocolate like eyes to stare into the beautiful clear sky. She rose her hand and pressed it against her forehead, shielding her eyes from the blinding light as her midnight black hair swayed in the calming breeze, the breeze not helping the dreadful heat she felt touching her skin. She looked down to the grass as she bent over and lied on it, her hair spreading into separate directions as she shut her eyes and hummed with a playful smile on her face. She had been waiting for Inu-Yasha to come and attempt to beat her at her sport, in her yard, Volleyball. She opened her eyes and let out a small sigh and relaxing on the cool grass.

Kagome had soon risen from the grass, rubbing her now throbbing eye as she placed her hand on her stomach, gripping onto her sides she stumbled up and searched around. _Must of fallen asleep..._ She stretched as she walked into her front yard, letting her hand slide along the fence on her way. He had forgotten, she had waited. She pouted as she pulled out her bike and peddled down the road. She didn't know where she was going, anywhere in the nice weather. She found herself being led to the nearby park where she could hear the giggles and laughter of small children. Kagome leaned her bike against a tree and soon relaxed on a cold bench, she felt an awkward feeling as she watched the small children, she looked up a bit to feel her heart skip a beat.

She turned her head to the side, her face red from the shocking glance of the boy she had seen. She looked up again, peering at him. His blond hair shining in the intense heat and his sky blue orbs closed as his playful lips smiled as he laughed with one of the children. He reached down and grabbed the toy truck and handed it to the boy, smiling even in the heat. The sudden presence of him made Kagome tense as she found herself uncomfortable and shy. She jumped up and grabbed her bike quickly speeding away from the dreamy boy she had just seen, he looked up and watched her peddle down the hot road as he blinked. _What made her move so quick...?_

--

Inu-Yasha slammed his locker as he shifted his eyes, looking side to side and grabbing his books and walking to Miroku, placing his hand on the back of his head and growling.

"What did you do now, Inu-Yasha," Miroku said calmly, opening his locker as he ran his hand along the side of it, peering to his now obviously disturbed friend.

".. I forgot to go to Kagome's the other day.." He smacked his forehead softly as he closed his eyes and put his hand on the nearby locker.

"How could you forget! Kagome never forgives that type of thing!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a new text book, shutting the locker and turning to him, searching his friend for a hint that she was here or not.

"I didn't mean to! I was busy with something else during the weekend.." He recalled his memories of apologizing to Ayame and seeing a movie with her, not considering it a date but a sign of apology he never knew he had in him. Miroku shook his head and began walking down the hall, leaving Inu-Yasha day-dreaming, "Wh-Hey! Where are you going!" He jolted up to him as Miroku looked to him.

"Ayame is a gossip, if you haven't heard... She thinks you and her are together again and that your date with her was, even if you most likely with decline it, your way of asking her to be with you again.." Inu-Yasha's ears perked as he stared at him with wide orbs, he cluched onto his book and opened his mouth, "It's too late Inu-Yasha, everyone knows now and Kagome isn't going to be happy once she hears.." He leaned on the wall looking over the Ayame chatting away with her weird group of friends. Ayame waved playfully to Inu-Yasha, a large grin spread across her face. Inu-Yasha merely waved back as he smacked his back into the wall, dropping his face into his hand.

"Would she really care if I went on a date, I mean... Volleyball isn't everything you know," he whined as he looked to Miroku who shook his head and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Kagome loves volleyball, she lives for it. She has won 3 championships and she cares about nothing else more.."

"Sango, you won't believe what.. Or who I saw yesterday!" Kagome's voice squeeked out as she stared to her friend, leaning against her locker with her book on her chest and a dreamy smile on her face. She closed her eyes as she pulled back the memory of the gorgeous blond boy at the park, his nice personality to the younger as his eyes searched them. Her heart felt as if it had been squeezed as she smiled at the sudden rush of happiness into her body.

"What do you mean," Sango said as she dusted off her skirt, flicking her long black hair behind her as she placed her hand on the locker and her other hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised in interest as her friend sat there drooling over whatever it was she was drooling over.

Kagome's face had grown to a pink as her chocolate brown eyes shot open and looked around the hall, "A guy, not just any guy... A... Gorgeous one," Kagome pushed herself off the locker as she turned to Sango, knowing Sango had always said Kagome should get someone to spend time with besides pestering her brother's girlfriend. Sango pushed off the locker instantly and gripped onto her shoulders as a playful smile stretched upon her face.

"Oh, Kagome! Do tell, do tell! Maybe he's the one, what did you guys talk about!" Sango screamed excitedly as she stared to her blushing friend, "I have to meet him!" Sango looked to Kagome who lowered her head, blushing more then before.

"We, uh... Never talked, I rode away on my bike," Kagome looked up to Sango who gave her the look of shame.

"Your lucky I love you or I'd slap you," Sango chuckled as she bent over to become face to face with Kagome as her smile widened, "Go to the park, plenty of people volunteer at the community, maybe that's what he was doing.. He wasn't cleaning garbage was he!" Sango yelped as she looked at her, almost disguisted at the thought at love at first sight, beside the garbage can.

"No, he was playing with a young brunette boy," Kagome looked to her, tightening the grip on her book she turned to the right a bit and flicked her midnight black hair.

"Aw, how cute! You sure did pick out a good one!" Sango punched Kagome's shoulder playfully as she grabbed her book and walked down the hall, seeing Miroku and Inu-Yasha talking at the end of it, "Hey Kagome, let's go to them now.." She looked back to see Kagome nod to her but smack into Ayame who had a smile on.

"Heyyyy Kagome!" She stretched her sentence as her eyes closed and her grin widened, "I'm so glad me and Inu-Yasha got together again! You probably already know, I mean... You are his friend but tell him the date was great!" She skipped off as she jumped into the circle with her friends and grinned. Kagome's smile soon faded as all she could do was give a peircing glare to Inu-Yasha as she dropped her hands to her side and arched her shoulders, stomping off to Inu-Yasha. Sango sighed and rubbed her arm. _That Inu-Yasha..._

Inu-Yasha sighed as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, the appearance of Kagome's face in front on him. He jumped slightly as he could tell she knew, and her mind had already figured that he abandoned her for Ayame.

"Inu-Yasha! You double-crossing jerk! We were going to play Volleyball, I waited for like an hour and you went to the movies! For a date!" Kagome hissed as she drew her face closer to him, her eyes squinting at him as her anger began to rise.

"It wasn't a date Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelped, Kagome rolling her eyes and giving him a cold glare.

"Ya! Sureee! That's why Ayame said it was 'sooo great!' Well Inu-Yasha I hope you enjoy your many dates with your girlfriend over there, I'll let Mr. Horo know Ayame and I have switched seats!" She stomped away with rage, opening to door to her class and jumped into Ayame's seat, lowering her head and hitting it on the desk. _Inu-Yasha... He's such a.. _She jumped as the bell rang and she looked to the door watching Sango walk in pinching Inu-Yasha's ear.


End file.
